To The Halls of Mandos
by Zenkx
Summary: A long delayed LOTR Movie Fanfic, this is a story of a girl named Il-ya, and the Elven Captain, Haldir...
1. Chapter 1

"Il-ya! Il-ya!"

The girl shook her mane of blond hair off her eyes as she gazed over the hill where her father was waving frantically at her, riding a horse. She smiled at him and waved back. But as the man came closer, she saw that he looked worried. She dropped the basket of clothes she was hanging and rushed to meet him.

"Il-ya! You must go now!" Her father said as they met, jumping off the horse as he did so. He pulled her waist and began to hoist her up.

"Father! What is going on?" Il-ya said as she climbed up the horse.

"The Easterlings... they are coming!" Her father shouted as he glanced frantically back where he came from, on the direction of their village. "They're pillaging the village as we speak, and I will not have you killed by them!"

She shook her head, "No! Father, let me stay and fight! You have trained me well, and I can kill more Easterlings than any man in the village!"

"NO!" Her father cried, "I will not have you die that way. I am an Eored, born and bred to protect the king, but I am also your father, and it is my duty to protect you more than I should protect my king. This is the only way I can do that now."

"But Father..."

But he shook his head, "You... will head to Edoras. I've heard that the king has taken shelter for our people there. Tell him of the Easterlings, and our people who have died in their hands." He pulled his sword and scabbard and tied it to the horse, "This sword... show it the King and he will know who you are. Now go!"

Before the girl could say anything else, her father slapped the flank of the horse, making it gallop. It ran beyond to the hills and Il-ya turned to look back at his father. An Easterling charged at him and slashed his chest, and he fell to the earth silently. Tears streamed down the girl's face as her horse continued to gallop towards Edoras.


	2. Chapter 2

"I see. So Eoren has fallen."

King Theoden watched the girl before her, holding a sword, trying to look brave but failing to do so. There were dirt on her face, and streaks of moisture where her tears had fallen. She had just given him her report, as her father requested.

"So the Easterlings have allied themselves to Saruman..." Theoden was saying.

Il-ya looked up at the king, "The wizard of Isengard? He is behind all this?"

The King looked at her, "Yes. And much more, I believe. The wizard has allied himself with the dark forces of Sauron, and he, with his master, wishes to rule Middle Earth."

She exhaled, "He... he ordered my people dead... his words have caused my father's death..."

Theoden nodded, "Yes. He has." He looked to his left, watching what looked like an Elf and a Dwarf beside him, "Master Legolas, Master Gimli. What word from the men? Where is Lord Aragorn?"

The two looked at each other, and it was the elf, Legolas who spoke. "I am afraid... he has fallen, my lord..."

Theoden sighed and put his hand to his temple, "Dark times indeed." He looked back up at the girl before him, "Lady Il-ya, I am most thankful for your report, and most saddened by the loss of your father. Stay and rest, you have traveled far to complete the goal you were given."

She shook her head, "I am not tired." She raised the sword and said, "I am the daughter of Eoren, one of your best Eored. He raised me fight and bear arms as his heir." She swallowed back the tears, "I... wish to stay and fight. For his honor. For my people. And for our freedom."

A small smile lit the face of the king, and he stepped down from his throne, "Your bravery reminds me of someone. It is... very admirable." He laid a hand on her shoulder, "But... your father brought you here to be safe. And as he is one of my most faithful of men, I will honor his request for your safety and take you into my household."

Something sparked inside Il-ya, "I do not wish to be a maid. I am not raised to be so."

"And nor do I believe so." said the king, "But I assure you that I will find you a place in my castle, where you will not be bored or feel like you are caged. For now, follow your king's orders. Eat and rest, but most of all stay out of the battle field. I'd like to have your word that you will not fight, Lady Il-ya."

Il-ya glared at the king, "But... I have come all this way to tell you my father has asked me to protect you. I am his only heir, with no son to bear a sword in his place. I have been trained by him, I fought with him, and learned much wisdom from him. It was his wish that he could protect you, and I am here to honor his wish..."

"He also wished for your protection, Lady Il-ya." Theoden King said, "From all the times I have been with your father, he has often said to me that he loved you... a daughter with the heart and will of worth ten sons, and he was more inclined to protect you than his own king. I am no fool, Il-ya. If I am to send you to battle, it would be the same as to insult your father's pride and honor. Now..." Theoden looked down at her, not haughtily, but with power and stern, "I am ordering you, as your king, to rest and rush not to battle. If you really have your father's wisdom, you will not argue, but accept your king's order with pride and obedience."

Il-ya looked at the king, but soon tears fell down her eyes in defeat as she whispered, "As... as you wish, my lord."

Theoden finally sighed, and a small smile lifted his lips as he placed a hand on her face, and wiped the tears from her face. "Worry not, Lady Il-ya." He said tenderly, "Trust in your king, as your father trusted his. I will find a place worthy of a noble lady such as you. My men and I shall pursue the vengence you seek, and slaughter Saruman's army in Eoren's name and all of those who have fallen in your village. Have faith in the people of Rohan, child."

She nodded and bowed her head, as Theoden raised a hand, "Food and drink for Lady Il-ya, for she has traveled long and is weary."

A humble looking woman came forward, clad in a mantle of green and brown, with a bonnet on her head, and bowed at Theoden King. "Yes, my King." She answered, and she raised a hand to Il-ya to indicate that she go through the door near her. Il-ya looked back at Theoden, who merely nodded, and she sighed in defeat. She walked towards the servant, and soon the woman followed her through the door. As she entered, she grit her teeth, strengthening her resolve to not be like the woman behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A servant ushered her to a room with a long table, with bread, cheese, roast chicken, fruits and wine. As she filled her plate with food, she could overhear some of the women behind her talking. She strained to listen as she ate.

"I have heard that Saruman's army comes in the thousands, and we would probably not last the night." Said one woman, as she tried to hush her young baby.

"For shame! Have you no faith in our men!" said another, "They will protect us with their lives, and make sure we are safe. Even Theoden King intends to ride against the armies of Isengard..."

"Thousands of Orcs against hundreds of men... I do not think we shall survive." Said another woman, who seemed to be weeping, "They have taken my son... my son! He has barely reached eleven winters, and already these soldiers give him a sword! They intend to kill us as well as our children..."

Il-ya stopped, shocked at the news, and looked around. Already children of no more than ten are armed with weapons, and shields. She could see one boy looking at a sword he was holding. His pale blue eyes were wide with fear, and as she looked, there was a pale pallor in his cheeks, and he coughed so violently that his face spasmed with pain.

She took a deep draught of wine, and looking around, pulled at the boy's mail, "Come here, you!" She said in a rough voice, trying to sound like a man, "Your mail is too thin, boy!"

"But this is what was given to me, sir!" said the boy with a raspy voice. She pulled the boy into a corner, which was hidden with clothes. She kneeled down and looked at the boy.

"Listen to me, child." She said, in her normal voice, "You are too thin and weak to be of use in battle. Where is your mother?"

"My lady!" The boy exclaimed in shock, before shaking his head and pointing at the sobbing mother behind Il-ya only moments before. "She knows I am sickly, but the soldiers ordered it, so I had no choice but to come."

She shook her head, "A sick child such as you should not be in battle, lest you'll be slayed instantly. When you are well and have grown, you can take up a sword anytime you want." She looked around, and pulling at the clothes around them, she began wrapping them around the boy's waist, shoulders and head. Grabbing another robe, she covered it around her and tied a long cloth around her chest to flatten it. She pulled out a few strands of the boy's long hair until she was done. She smiled, "There... now you look like a girl."

"But... what about the war?" The boy said as Il-ya pulled at him again, "Who will fight?"

"Speak not." She said, "The soldiers will know you are a boy, and send you off to battle again." She bent down and gazed intently at the boy, "Listen to me... do not show yourself to your mother yet, hide your face in your cloak and speak softly as if a girl. Hide into the caves with the others, and do not remove your clothing until the war is over and you are all allowed to come out. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded and she smiled tenderly at him, causing the young boy to smile back, his pallid face lighting. He bowed a little, "My name is Folcwine... son of Ceorl. What is your name, lady?"

"My name is Il-ya." She smiled again, "You are named after one of the great kings of Rohan. When you are well, I wish you would become just as great and splendid as he." She said, and soon a soldier began ushering the women into the caves. She pushed the boy towards the other women, "Fare thee well, Folcwine." She whispered to the boy. Folcwine bowed low, giving her his sword, before running towards the women. She grasped her hair, and using the sword, cut it in one smooth stroke, pocketing the hair into her cloak. As she stood up, a soldier came up to her. "Hey you, why aren't you in armor?"

She coughed a little, "I was saying farewell to my daughter." She said, her voice low and rough, "I wish to keep her safe with the other women and children. I am on my way to return to my cottage to get my armor, my lord."

The soldier looked at the back of the "girl" Il-ya ushered into the caves and nodded, "Very well. Prepare for battle as soon as you can. The war begins tonight."

Il-ya nodded and headed out to the armory, but not before stopping at one of the rooms to adjust her shirt.


	4. Chapter 4

Il-ya was polishing a long sword she had found against a stone when she heard the horns. She listened to it again, only to find that it wasn't as threatening of a sound. She sheathed her sword, slung her bow to her back and sheathed a couple of daggers at her boots before standing. She was able to find a shiny shield leaning against the wall, and she gazed at her reflection. The armor she found was able to hide her chest and the width of her hips rather well, and the helmet she found obscured her face well enough. She smiled a bit before heading up the stairs to look at what sounded the horn.

As she left the armory, a man came running behind her, with the elf and dwarf she has seen in Theoden King's hall behind him. The man looked rather worn, and he wore a strange jewel on his chest. From his clothing, she surmised that he was a Ranger. She guessed that this was the one Theoden King called Aragorn. They followed her as she ran, with other soldiers behind them.

Finally, they were able to reach the source of the sound. Il-ya's mouth opened in surprise, taking in the amazing sight.

Hundreds of Elves stood before them, armed and ready for battle. Their swords, bows and armor gleamed gold in the moonlight, and helmets of fine gold and silver hid their silver-blond hair. Their eyes pierced the darkness with light, and their mouths were set in a grim line. Only their captain had no helmet on, and he came forward as Theoden King met them.

"How is this possible...?" Theoden asked in awe as he looked at the Elven soldiers, and the captain gave a low bow. As he straigthened, Il-ya gave a low gasp.

He was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen, much like the elf that accompanied the Ranger. The Elf's hair gleamed silver in the moonlight, and his piercing blue eyes seemed to be... excited, as if he was ready for battle. He smiled a bit at Theoden King, and Il-ya swallowed as it softened the Elf's features. She felt her face flaming, and was glad that it was hidden by her helm. Her breath came out in short bursts of air, as the Elf's eyes seem to peirce through her.

"I bring word from Elrond of Rivendell." The elf said, his voice low and melodious, "An alliance once formed between Elves and Men. Long ago, we fought and died together..."

Something bumped her shoulder, and looking up, she realized the three foreigners have reached them. Smiles lit their faces as they saw the captain, and he gave a smile in return.

"We have come to honor that allegiance." The captain finished, looking at the Ranger.

"Mae govannen, Haldir!" Aragorn said as he came forward, and as the captain... Haldir, raised his hand, the Ranger merely looked at it before hugging the Elf. Haldir smiled again, before patting the Ranger's back.

"You are most welcome!" Aragorn said as his elf companion, Master Legolas, came forward and grasped Haldir's forearm in a sign of camaraderie.

Il-ya almost jumped at the sound of stamping feet, as the elves turned towards Theoden King, ready for his orders. Il-ya smiled in excitement at the battle ahead against the orcs of Isengard, with the Elves of Middle Earth with them.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more."


	5. Chapter 5

"You could've picked a better spot!"

Il-ya grinned under her helmet as she heard Gimli the Dwarf exclaim, and she peeked over to the side to see that Legolas the Elf's mouth was lifted in mirth. Gimli's head barely reached the wall, and therefore he can see nothing.

She was among the elves, her bow grasped firmly at her hand beside her, and she stood by the Elven Captain, Haldir. She was watching the horizon, waiting for the orcs to come. She could see nothing but darkness before them, and she swallowed. Behind her, she heard Aragorn the Ranger shout to the men, ""A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn, an uben tanatha le faelas!"

"You seem worried."

Il-ya looked beside her to see Haldir looking ahead, and then giving her a glance. He mentioned to the darkness before him, "Be calm. The orcs come, and they shall smell fear. This will give them strength. Be calm and your arrow shall fly straighter and true."

"I am not worried." She said in a low voice to sound like a man, "I am apprehensive. I await the battle, and I truly wish to hew orc heads as soon as I can."

"Man eneth lín, soldier?"

She swallowed, "Eem Yail Eorenuil... one of Theoden King's Eored. He was killed in battle, and I am here to avenge his death."

Haldir looked at her, and her face flamed under her helm. She exhaled, and her breath turned into mist. Finally, Haldir turned his gaze back to the darkness.

"You speak the tongue of Elves... and yet, a woman such as yourself should not be in battle."

She winced, "I am no woman... I am a man. I am here to do battle with the orcs."

Haldir seemed to scoff, "Then I have seen a man who has a face as smooth as an elf's, with a smooth neck. You do not fool me, woman."

She looked over to Haldir, her eyes pleading, "Are you going to send me away, my Lord?"

He looked at her hard, and smiling a bit, shook his head, "I will not alter the battle formation. However..." He looked at her sternly, "I would be disappointed in you if you do not prove to me that you are a worthy soldier to be fighting here. I will have no woman screaming hysterics as the orcs come with their swords."

She glared at him, grasping her bow, "I was raised by one of the King's best Eored. I am no foolish woman who loses her head in a crisis. I am here of my own will, and I disobeyed my king's orders. If that is not proof enough of my will to do battle, then you judge too much on my physical appearance, my Lord."

He nodded, "Very well. It is an honor to fight with you. What is your real name, soldier?"

She sighed, "Il-ya. I am Il-ya, daughter of Eoren."

"Your father must be a good man, if not a fool." Haldir shook his head, "He has imparted you with much love, but not enough common sense."

"Perhaps." Il-ya said, "I love my country. I loved my father. I love my king. And I will do anything to protect them." She took a deep breath and looked before her in the darkness, "My father gave his life to protect me. And I shall give my life, to protect my people, even if it against a legion of orcs or against a wizard."

"But you could have a life." Haldir said, almost sadly, "You could have a family, a child... a husband."

"I could." She said, "But what worth would that kind of a life be if we are to be enslaved by darkness?" She shook her head, "No... I would rather that someone out there would have that kind of a life in freedom because of what I've done to protect these lands, rather than have them myself, but under the tyranny of Saruman."

"A wise answer." Haldir said, as he looked into the darkness again, before sighing heavily, "It is strange... for an Elf such as I to have found love in the battlefield."

Il-ya turned to look at him, and he looked at her, smiling. "Your heart... is brave and beautiful. I have never seen such a woman. I am just sorry that it is only now that I met you and fell in love with you."

Her face flamed, and she ducked her head to hide her blush, "Do... do not jest me, my Lord. Now is not the time to..."

"I disagree." Haldir said, and he reached down. He held her hand, which was clamped into a fist on her bow, "Now is the best time. I sense that this will be a difficult battle, and I do not know if you or I will live. I want you to know that you are the bravest and most beautiful woman I've met, and I regret that I cannot persuade you to leave this battle and live. I have, unmistakably, fallen in love with you, and I would wish you were somewhere safe. But your heart is proud, and it cannot be changed."

"You are... gentle and kind and understanding." Il-ya said, the warmth of the elf's hand making it hard for her to speak, "You tell me that my father has imparted me with much love. I can give you that love... if you let me fight in this battle in return. The first time I saw you, at the castle steps... I've fallen in love with you. But I..."

"Hush. There is no need to explain." Haldir whispered, "You are brave and strong, and I do not wish to change it. I shall let you fight in this battle, and I accept your love if you accept mine in return."

Il-ya looked up at him, and his piercing blue eyes looked down at her with love. She nodded slowly, "I accept it."

Haldir smiled, and looked back into the battle field. There was a flash of lightning, and soon drops of rain started falling, drenching them. Another flash, and Il-ya gasped, for she had just seen their foes.

Thousands of orcs and Uruk-hai have come marching, their steps thundering the earth, their weapons high with the banners of the White Hand of Saruman. The cold rain did not make them shiver, nor did the lightning bother them. They marched, growling in menace, ready to fight.

Il-ya could feel the adrenaline in her veins, but Haldir suddenly whispered, "By the name of Elbereth, I make you my wife."

She looked up at him, and whispered, "And by the name of Mandos, I make you my husband."

Her fingers seemed to move in their own accord. They, flexed arranging themselves, and soon her fingers intertwined with Haldir's fingers, the bow in between their palms. Such a small touch, and yet it connected them. Both felt the love of another from their skin, and though the battle was ahead of them, it made them calm. They both nodded, just as Aragorn shouted.

"Tangado a chadad!"

Il-ya reluctantly let go of Haldir's hand and raised her bow and arrow. She watched the orcs below them, as they began to pound the earth, growling in menace, screaming in anticipation. Suddenly, a bow twanged, and an orc fell down dead, silencing the orcs.

"Dartho!" Aragorn shouted, and a few feet beside them, and old man looked a little guilty, but he placed an arrow on his bow again.

Beside her, Haldir smirked, "The man has a good aim."

Il-ya smiled, and aimed her bow again as the orcs growled loudly in protest at the death of their member. She heard Legolas say, "Faeg i-varv... dîn na lanc a nu ranc.", and she fixed her gaze at the neck of the loudest, largest Uruk-Hai in her sight.

Finally a large Uruk yelled the charge, and the orcs began running towards them. She pulled her bow string tight and waited.

"Leithio i philinn!" Aragorn shouted, and she let go of her arrow. It hit true, hitting the Uruk she was targeting. She grinned to herself and continued to shoot more arrows.

"Alae!" Haldir exclaimed as he also shot more arrows, "Yail Eorenuil is quite the marksman!"

She smiled at him, and continued targeting the necks and shoulders of the orcs. She felled a lot of orcs but soon they came charging and pushing what looked like ladders up the stone walls of Edoras.

"Pendraith!" Aragorn shouted, and she heard Gimly say "Good!" She shot an arrow one final time, hitting one of the orcs that were carrying the ladder, and she pulled out her sword.

"No diriel, Yail Eorenuil!" Haldir shouted just as an orc came up to them from the ladder, and he slaughtered it quickly. Another orc came from a ladder, and Il-ya brought her sword down hard at it's skull. She pulled her sword out and slashed at more orcs as they came.

The castle was soon filled with the cries of battling Orc, Uruk-hai, Elves and Men. Side by side Il-ya and Haldir fought, their swords slashing at the orcs surrounding them. Black blood coated their armor and swords as they fought. Haldir flashed a smile at Il-ya, showing he was enjoying the battle, and she smiled back.

Suddenly, she heard Aragorn shouting, "Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!"

She looked at the Ranger, seeing that he was pointing at the orcs below. She looked down and saw a large Uruk-Hai, carrying a torch and running like a devil possessed towards the wall. She raised her bow and arrow and shot at the orc, trying to help Legolas to bring down the orc, but soon it disappeared... directly underneathe wall under Il-ya's feet.

There a loud explosion, and Il-ya felt herself flying. She screamed as gravity seemed to make her fly. She seemed suspended in mid-air for a moment, before she came down... hard. A rock seemed to have followed her decent, and it landed on her stomach, where she heard her rib break. She gasped at the pain and the lack of oxygen, and darkness took her.


	6. Chapter 6

There was a splash, and water filled her nostrils. She coughed as the fetid water entered her nose and gasping and sputtering, she forced herself up. She looked around her to see that she had landed at the corpses of an orc and elf, which cushioned her landing. She struggled up and soon an arm helped her up.

"On your feet, boy!" Aragorn said as he pulled her, "Fight! Fight with me!"

"Yes, my Lord!" Il-ya said as she raised her sword again as Aragorn shouted at the elves behind him, "Hado i philinn! Herio!"

Aragorn raised his sword and charged, and Il-ya followed his lead, hacking at the orcs. The elves behind them charged, and they continued to battle.

After slaying perhaps the fiftieth orc near her, she fell to her knees. Above them, she heard a man scream. "The castle is overrun! Aragorn, get your men out of there! To the Keep!"

She forced herself up, slashing at on-coming orcs as Aragorn mentioned to her, "To the Keep, man! The castle is overrun! Hurry!" She nodded and was about to run when Aragorn shouted, "Nan Barad! Nan Barad! Haldir! Nan Barad!"

"Haldir!" Il-ya said as she looked up, and sure enough, there was Haldir still fighting atop the battlements. He nodded and mentioned to his men, not noticing Il-ya. She started running behind Aragorn when she saw an orc charge at Haldir. He attacked it, slashing it's stomach, just as another orc came. Haldir turned around to attack it... but the orc sword embedded into the elf's belly.

"HALDIR!" Aragorn shouted, and he began running towards him. Il-ya immediately followed him, her voice failing her. An orc blocked her way and she parried it's attack, sparing Aragorn and making the Ranger run to Haldir. She pushed the orc sword up, exposing it's belly, and she thrust the sword up the creature's chest. She pushed the carcass away, just as Aragorn pushed himself away from Haldir's corpse, believing him dead.

She ran to him and kneeled, raising his head, "Haldir!" She shook him, "HALDIR!"

Haldir's seemingly dead eyes blinked, and he saw her. With some difficulty, he raised his hand. Il-ya removed her helm, and took his hand to her face. His blood stained her cheek, and his fingers entwined some of her blond hair.

"Le..." Haldir started, "Le melon... Il-ya..."

She smiled as she leaned over, "Gerich meleth nîn... Haldir."

She bent down and kissed his lips, and for a moment, it seemed that time stopped. She tasted his lips, his blood, and he tasted her sweetness. His eyes grow dark, but his lips remained with hers. His skin grew cold but hers was warm, and it warmed him. She drew back, slowly, her eyes wet with tears. "Haldir..."

There was a flash of steel, and a sword plunged into Il-ya's back. Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked down her chest, seeing the tip of an orc blade. Blood bubbled up her lips, but she growled and stood, pulling her knife from her boot and pushing up the orc's chest. It fell down dead at Haldir's feet, as Il-ya collapsed beside him.

"No..." Haldir muttered, "Not... you..."

It was hard, but Haldir was able to pull Il-ya's body beside his. Blood was pouring from them both, and they both are turning cold as death came to claim them, but Il-ya smiled, "Hebo estel... Haldir meleth nin." She whispered, "We... will be together... at the hall of... Mandos..."

Her smile fell, and her gaze became blank, as her breath finally stilled. Haldir could feel his breath slowing, and his eyes darkened, but he could still see her earthen eyes, piercing the darkness that claimed him. He grasped her hand, and brought to his lips. He squeezed it as it turned cold. He smiled a bit, "Hall of... Mandos...". And he was still.


	7. Chapter 7

"So much death. And yet it is not over."

Aragorn, Theoden King, Legolas, Gimli and their two companions surveyed the battlefield, the carcasses of orcs, men and Elves littering the plain and the deeping wall. The old wizard, Gandalf the White sighed heavily, "All these long years, I have been in Middle Earth. I have been through many battles. And yet death never stopped to make me melancholy."

"That makes all of us, Gandalf." The newcomer, Eomer of the Riddermark, nodded as he pushed the carcass of an orc with his boot, "Dark times indeed."

"There is much to be done." Gandalf said, "So many men to bury... to pray for and care for. The dead need as much care and respect even in death, especially if they are like these brave souls. But let us find the corpse of Haldir, and give it a proper burial. "

The six companions headed to where Aragorn left Haldir, and when they were near, the Ranger's brows furrowed. "Who is this?"

A soldier, his hair tangled on his face, was holding on to Haldir's hand. Haldir looked at peace, his eyes open in death, and his other hand held the soldier's, their fingers intertwined.

There was flicker of fear on Theoden King's face, "No!" He knelt down and slowly, he drew away the hair of the soldier. He sighed heavily as the face of a woman he knew met his gaze.

"Il-ya..." Theoden King sighed in regret, "I told you not to battle..."

Eomer kneeled down at the corpse and turned it's face, "Il-ya? Daughter of Lord Eoren? What is she doing here?"

Theoden King sighed, "He sent her to my care before the Easterlings killed thim and the people in their village." He said as he touched the girl's face, "I have told her to not fight, for she will be killed. It seems her wish to avenge her father is much stronger than her resolve to follow her king."

"I met her." Aragorn said, "In the battlefield. She fought with such strength and courage and skill that I thought she was a man."

"But what is she doing beside Haldir?" Gimli said, and Aragorn shook his head. "This was not the way I left Haldir..."

But Gandalf knelt down and looked at the two, and a knowing, gentle smile filled his lips. "I have walked and traveled around Middle Earth to know such a look." He straightened and looked at all of them, "They fell in love."

"In the battlefield? Between an Elf and a Woman?" Legolas said.

"The love between Haldir and this... Il-ya... is no different than the love between Beren and Luthien... or between you and Arwen, Aragorn." He added, "Love happens when it will. It will not choose a place or a time or a circumstance. They fell in love, in the midst of a war. They died bravely, but their love shall carry on beyond death. This I am sure."

Gandalf knelt down again, taking the intertwined hands of Haldir and Il-ya. He touched Haldir's forehead, and then Il-ya's, bowing his head in prayer, "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath."

Legolas and Aragorn placed their hand to their hearts. "Hiro hyn hîdh ab 'wanath." They echoed, "Belain na le. Namárië..."

Eomer mentioned to a couple of his men, and they came over, carrying a stretcher. "Carry them together into the castle." He said, "They loved each other, and they died together. I do not wish to seperate such a tragic but beautiful sight."

Gandalf watched Eomer, Aragorn and Legolas carry the two bodies gently and with much respect. They seemed saddened, but Gandalf was smiling gently. He looked up, into the morning sun and whispered.

"May you meet in the Halls of Mandos."


	8. Chapter 8

Il-ya stood, her feet curling as waves touched her toes. She was standing on white shores, and behind her, a far, green country. She breathed in deep, the scent of the ocean filling her lungs. And she exhaled in content.

"Il-ya."

She turned and smiled. Haldir came to her, robed in white, and smiling at her as the wind played with her hair. He stood beside her and took her hand, watching the sun as it rose from the horizon.

"Am I dreaming?" Il-ya whispered as she looked around, her eyes glistening in wonder, "This is not Middle Earth. Where are we, husband?"

Haldir smiled at her words, and he turned to face her. She looked at him, her earthen eyes meeting his green-eyed gaze. He raised his hand and touched her cheek, as his arm brought her closer to him. He kissed her fully, her sweet mouth melting in his, and she sighed in happiness. He let her go for a bit, as he smiled and whispered.

"Welcome to the Hall of Mandos... wife."


	9. Chapter 9

"Il-ya! Il-ya!"

A young girl of eight winters stood, her arms full of flowers. She smiled as she waved at the man and woman walking towards her. "Mother! Father! I am here!"

The man and his wife smiled, walking hand in hand to Il-ya, who was laying the flowers at a mound. Simblemynes bloomed around the mound, filling the family's lungs with fragrance. The girl kneeled again, touching mound, her head bowed in prayer. The man and woman watched as the girl prayed, and when she was finished, she stood and walked towards her parents. The man took her hand, and gazed at the mound lovingly.

"It's been eighteen years since that war, Folcwine." The woman said as she gazed at her husband. "You have grown strong, and have become one of the greatest Rohirrim to Eomer King. Do you owe this woman so much that you named your daughter after her?"

"My dear, I would have ceased to exist if it weren't for her." Folcwine said. He has reached his twenty eighth year, his hair long and brown, and his face strong and sure. His sickly demeanor has faded in his youth, and he is a strong and powerful as any Rohirrim. He smiled down at his wife, "You would not have married such a man, nor have children as beautiful if she had not prevented me from going to war. I owe her my life."

"And my life too, is that right, Father?" The young girl said as she pulled his hand.

Folcwine smiled down at his daughter, "Yes, Il-ya... your life too." He breathed in deep, and looked around at the other mounds near Il-ya and Haldir's graves... graves of other fallen soldiers, both Men and Elves, during the war at Helm's Deep. "We all owe them our existence. They gave their lives for this... our freedom and our time of peace. Their lives is the price they paid for our freedom. Such sacrifice must never, ever be forgotten."

The woman smiled and kissed his cheek, "And so it shall be."

Folcwine and his wife bowed their heads in prayer, while little Il-ya waited. Soon they raised their heads, and Folcwine sighed, "We must return home soon. Eomer King has tasked us to hunt for our people, and I promised Haldir that I would teach him how to throw a spear. My son will be a great soldier, as was the Elf I named him after, so I've heard."

His wife smiled, "Very well. Let us head home, Folcwine."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Notes:**

LONG DELAYED LOTR FANFIC! WHOOT!

So, ok yeah, the whole Mulan, woman-dressed-as-a-soldier thing is getting pretty old. But it is a damn good concept. God knows, I'd dress up as a man to fight for the country if I could.

The names were just some stuff I picked out around the net, so sorry. XD

Also, I don't know how the Hall of Mandos works, I've read somewhere that this is the place Elves will be when they've "passed on", and it didn't say what would happen to Men in the LOTR series when they die. Do they also believe in Heaven and Hell? Or do they go into the Hall of Mandos as Elves do, since the Hall of Mandos was created by the Eldar, creator of all? I'm not sure. But I am sure of one thing, if ever something like this happened to me, I'd want to be where my beloved is, even in death.

Anyway, hope you liked it. It was long delayed, nearly rotting in my USB as a matter of fact. XD


End file.
